The Mysterious Girl
'The Mysterious Girl '''is a story arc in the Superheroes Galaxy of the TYA Universe. It is the thirteenth story in the chronology of the series, following ''Resurrection and leading into Revelations. It leads indirectly into The Night Jenna Williams Died. It features the new alliance of Raven, Terra and Nightcrawler as they fight escaped mutant experiments. When a young teenage girl is found, a rift arises in the team's foundations. Story Z-Force are on top of their game as they quickly respond to news that what looks to be failed mutant experiments of some kind are attacking passerbys at a nearby dam. Raven spots a naked young girl, sitting in a puddle from the heavy rain. She attempts to help, but the girl lashes out, forcing her to raise her shield. As the girl's rage increases, four long adamantium-laced bone claws extend from her knuckles, as well as another two from her feet. Terra tries to help out, but is almost killed until Nightcrawler comes to her defense. The girl is subdued, knocked unconscious and taken back to the team's base -- much to a distrustful Terra's dismay. She is dried off and clothed, and Raven attempts to speak with her when she comes to. Initially, she is disinterested in speaking, but eventually opens up enough to tell her that she is known simply as X-23, and doesn't know what her real name is, if she even has one at all. Meanwhile elsewhere, while on patrol, Terra and Nightcrawler come across a base near the dam where the mutants attacked. They communicate with Raven back at the base to discuss a course of action, and when they contemplate exploring, X-23 instantly becomes agitated. She rushes Raven with claws drawn in an attempt to kill her -- Raven is able to defend herself to begin with, but suffers a deep gash when she is kicked in the waist. Despite this, she manages to render X-23 unconscious again before she can cause serious damage. The whole event makes Terra distrust her even further. X-23 awakens once again, seemingly understanding of Raven's actions. She confides in her, and informs her that there is another bunker where scientists have been developing mindless drones to replace the emotional issues they had when they created her. Raven appoints Nightcrawler to keep an eye on X-23, and then travels with Terra to the facility, where they make short work of its security measures. They learn through a scientist working there that Benzema is actually behind the project, and had them equip X-23 with a mechanism that makes her rabid towards anyone offering sympathy. Fearing for Nightcrawler's safety, Terra urges they return to the base -- upon doing so, they find the entire place trashed, X-23 missing, and Nightcrawler's lifeless body lying in a pool of his own blood. Finding a feint sign of life, Raven is able to use her healing abilities to restore a considerable amount of energy to Nightcrawler -- enough to bring him back to a responsive, conscious state. He confirms Terra's hypothesis -- X-23 attacked him and fled. Raven decides that they must find her, and even after everything, still refuses to give up on getting through to her. Trivia *X-23 makes her first appearance in this story arc, although it is uncertain whether she is friend or foe. Category:Superheroes Galaxy Category:Story arcs Category:Arizona Continuity